Siempre a tu lado
by Noriko Sato
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke se reencuentran después de 10 años, ahora Sasuke se tendrá que integrar al Instituto de Konoha aunque en realidad se la pasara sacando a Naruto de problemas. ¿Que pasara entre ellos cuando vayan recordando su amistad pasada? ¿Y que se le ocurrirá a Itachi para darles una pequeña ayuda?
1. Chapter 1

El anime Naruto no me pertenece es de Masachi Kishimoto y hago esto sin fines de lucro

Mi primera historia de Naruto, espero les guste y no sean muy duros con migo (?) acepto criticas y comentarios

Aclaraciones:

"**jkjkjk**" Dialogos

"_**jkjkjk**_" Pensamientos

"_jkjkjk_" Recuerdos

~º~/NSN \~º~/SNS\ ~º~/NSN \~º~/SNS\ ~º~/NSN \~º~/SNS\ ~º~/NSN \~º~/SNS\ ~º~/NSN \~º~

Uzumaki Naruto; un chico de 16 años, rubio de ojos azules de piel canela y que contaba con tres marquitas muy peculiares en cada mejilla. Limpiaba el pizarrón de su salón de clases. Estaba enojado y para colmo observaba como todos sus compañeros salían de lo más tranquillos hacia sus casas seguramente; aunque no faltaba uno que otro de lo más molestos que se detenían un momento solo para burlarse de él.

_**-"Maldición, primer día de clases ¡Y ya estoy castigado! ¡No es justo ttebayo! . Además yo no tengo la culpa, el culpable de todo es el idiota de Sai y esa sonrisita falsa que saca de quicio a cualquier no sé cómo es que Kakashi-sensei me castigo a mí y no a él." **_

El rubio siguió limpiando el salón pero luego de un rato decidió sentarse un momento en uno de los pupitres y con un suspiro derrotado su cara de enojo cambio a una más tranquila.

-_**"Tal vez, después de todo si fue mi culpa, yo sé como es Sai de molesto y no debí excederme tanto….." **_

_-Flashback-_

_Ya prácticamente todos los alumnos estaban en el salón de clases, menos el imperativo Naruto que justo en ese momento entraba azotando la puerta y de paso le daba un buen empujón a Kakashi. _

_**-¡Naruto! –**__El ojinegro apenas y se pudo mantener de pie, pero al recuperarse no dudo en ver a su agresor –__**Que es lo que pasa por tu cabeza; esta vez sí que llegas tarde.**_

_Todo el alumnado dentro del salón observaba la escena y era de esperarse; que alguien llegara más tarde que Kakashi no era cosa de todos los días._

_-__**Perdóneme sensei pero por poco se me olvida que hoy era el primer día de clases. ¡Y casi no me dejan entrar! . **__–Naruto hablo tan rápido que apenas y se pudo entender lo que decía además su respiración era muy agitada debido a la carrera._

_Muchos de los amigos de Naruto no se sorprendieron por lo dicho si lo pensaban y comparaban la poca memoria que parecía tener el rubio en cuanto a los estudios no era de extrañarse._

_-__**Bueno, bueno no sea rudo con él, sensei. –**__Sin ser invitado Sai decidió meterse a la conversación –__**No es de sorprenderse que un tonto como Naru-chan siempre lo será; es normal que se le olviden cosas tan normales, seguramente por eso su mal promedio en las clases y ni que decir de cómo le va con las chicas; hasta la fecha no ha tenido ni una sola novia, recuerdo que leí en una revista que si a esta edad no has llamado la atención de alguna chica lo más seguro es que te quedes soltero toda tu vida o que seas homosexual, además para nadie es un secreto que la tienes muy peque…!**_

_**-**__Antes de que Sai pudiera terminar de hablar ya se encontraba en el piso con lo que seguramente sería un ojo morado y a la par un Naruto notablemente cabreado y con su puño en alto._

_-__**¡Wuaa! **__–La mayoría de las alumnas gritaron ante la muestra de violencia mostrada por el Uzumaki, y algunas se acercaron para socorrer a Sai que tenía cara de no entender muy bien la situación en la que se encontraba._

_Mientras los varones se sorprendieron un poco aunque era de esperarse que Naruto le propinara un buen golpe a Sai por lo dicho._

_-__**¡Uzumaki Naruto! **__–El rubio volteo al escuchar se nombre solo para encontrarse a su sensei visiblemente molesto. –__**Te acabas de ganas un castigo **__de tres semanas limpiand__**o el salón a principio y final de clase todos los días sin excepción –**__Cuando el oji-azul apenas intento abrir la boca para reprochar Kakashi le envió una mirada a través de su único ojo visible de "ni lo intentes o te ira peor"._

_-End Flashback-_

Y finalmente así es como termino limpiando su salón de clases por tres semanas sin descanso.

-_**"Pero como se atreve a decir que la tengo pequeña para empezar ni la tengo pequeña ni la ha visto para decirlo. ¡Hasta me insinuó que yo era gay! A mí no me gustan los hombres y jamás me gustaran" –**_Dio un buen suspiro para intentar calmarse. Lo único bueno es que no lo habían reportado a la dirección o Tsunade seguramente no le hubiera dejado solo un ojo morado como él a Sai.

Naruto termino de limpiar y se apresuro a recoger todas sus cosas para emprender marcha hacia su casa.

Su madre lo mataría cuando se enterara del porque llego tarde, pero si se apresuraba tal vez no llegaría tan tarde y lograría inventarse una excusa medianamente decente o lo suficiente como que su madre le creyera y no se enterara de su castigo.

~º~/NSN \~º~/SNS\ ~º~/NSN \~º~/SNS\ ~º~/NSN \~º~/SNS\ ~º~/NSN \~º~/SNS\ ~º~/NSN \~º~

Uchiha Sasuke un adolescente de 16 años; cabello negro con reflejos azulados, un color de piel extremadamente blanco pero eso y sus profundos ojos negros le daban un perfil muy atractivo para muchas personas tanto mujeres como uno que otro hombre.

Caminaba tranquilamente por el instituto de Konoha, acababa de salir de la dirección terminando de arreglar todos los trámites para su transferencia ya que su hermano no dejo todo terminado el día anterior y gracias a esto no pudo entrar a clases.

Y él mismo se encargaría de que su madre no volviera a dejar que Itachi se encargara de asuntos como esos ya que para este era más importante irse de fiesta un día antes que terminar lo encomendado.

-_**"Se suponía que este sería mi primer día de clases, no que me quedaría encerrado en la dirección para terminar los arreglos de mi transferencia… creo que al menos me ahorre un día de acoso escolar"**_

Vio su reloj, ya era tarde y seguro todos los alumnos se habían retirado a sus hogares; o por lo menos eso creía él.

Saco de su bolsillo un folleto en el que se mostraba toda la información del instituto y camino lentamente mientras terminaba de leer pero no se dio cuenta que al doblar una esquina para llegar a la salida se acercaba un estudiante corriendo a gran velocidad hasta que ambos estuvieron demasiado cerca como para poder evitar el impacto.

_**-**_**¡Tsk!**

El Uchiha termino tirado boca arriba con un estudiante rubio encima de él; sus rostros estaban muy cerca y ambos se quedaron viéndose a los ojos como si estuvieran hipnotizados el uno con el otro; los ojos negros del pelinegro y los azules del rubio que en ese momento Sasuke no lo sabía pero se trataba de Naruto (N/A: pues de quien más XD)

**-Lo-lo siento ttebayo; venia muy rápido –**Naruto ni media vez reacciono se apresuro a levantarse y disculparse mientras el azabache se incorporaba lentamente aunque en ningún momento dejaron de mirarse a los ojos.

**-Hmp… eres un descuidado, no deberías correr por los pasillos Usuratonkachi- **_**"Este chico me parece conocido, pero no puedo recordar si lo había visto antes"**_

_**-**_** ¡Tu como te atreves!, uno disculpándose amablemente y me sales con eso eres un ¡Teme! –**_**"Pero como se atreve, aunque me parece conocido ¿Lo abre visto en algún lado antes?"**_

**- Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas un dobe tan solo dije la verdad**

**-¡Pero tu venias leyendo esa cosa! –**Señalo el folleto en la mano de Sasuke **–También tienes parte de la culpa**

**-Hm… folleto no cosa**

**-¡Ja!, ves tengo razón –**Naruto hizo una especie de pose victoriosa a lo que Sasuke solo reacciono con una gota en la cabeza

-**Como sea **– Sasuke decidió ignorarlo seguir caminando hacia la salida mientras en su rostro se formaba una pequeña sonrisa –_**"Es la primera vez que alguien me gana en una discusión; además de Itachi".**_

**-¡Oye no me dejes hablando solo!**

Y como si fuera un reflejo automático el oji azul empezó a seguir al chico con el cual se había topado y del que no tenía ni idea de cómo se llamaba ni en qué grado estaba.

-**Hey ¿Cuál es tu nombre ttebayo?**

**-¿Por qué te interesa?**

**-¡No me respondas con otra pregunta!**

**-Hmp…**

Naruto bufo molesto seguro no le decía su nombre hasta que él le respondiera –**Solo me interesa saber, parece que tienes mi edad y puede que seamos compañeros, aunque hoy no te vi en ninguna clase…**

**-Eso es porque no asistí a clases –**Respondió el oji-noche con cierta molestia al recordar el por qué de su falta; no dejaría que Itachi saliera limpio de esa.

**-¿He?... ¿Te escapaste o algo así?**

**-No… preguntas demasiado sabes**

**-Y tú respondes muy poco ttebayo**

Sasuke suspiro, el chico tenía razón pero no estaba en su personalidad ser demasiado sociable que digamos **–Uchiha Sasuke, 16 años salón 4-A ¿Contento? –**Dio más información de la pedida pero sabía que así evitaría más preguntas.

-**Bastante… por cierto ¡Estamos en la misma clase, yo tengo 16 años también y mi nombre es Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto ttebayo! –**El rubio extendió su mano hacia el Uchiha con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Sasuke lo miro algo extrañado **–**_**"Se acaba de pelear con migo y ahora está como si nada, bueno ya que"**_

Decidió acompañar el gesto con un apretón de manos y una media sonrisa algo arrogante; no mentiría Naruto le agradaba. Después del apretón de manos Naruto ver en donde se encontraban pues cuando siguió a Sasuke no se fijo hacia donde iban.

Se encontró en el estacionamiento del instituto del instituto donde los profesores y algunos alumnos con permiso dejaban sus carros, motocicletas y una que otra bicicleta.

-_**"Estamos frente a la salida, ahora que lo pienso ya es muy tarde, ni corriendo a toda velocidad lograre llegar a tiempo, además aun tendría que esperar un autobús o un tren y a esta hora son muy escasos" **_–Se cubrió de un aura depresiva, su madre seguro lo mataría.

-**¿Sucede algo? –**El oji-negro se percato al instante del cambio del rubio _**–"Parece bipolar"**_

**-Olvide que debía llegar temprano a casa –**Sasuke hizo cara de no entender la situación, a lo cual Naruto explico **–Me castigaron, y si mis padres se enteran me darán un buen sermón ttebayo.**

**-Hmp… ¿En dónde vives?**

**-Por la avenida central de Konoha, 4ta, calle**

**-Tienes suerte, ven **

**-¿He?**

Sasuke llevo a Naruto hasta una moto azul que parecía muy lujosa, tomo un caso y se lo dio por lo que Naruto se lo quedo viendo extrañado.

**-Te llevo**

**-¿De verdad? –**EL Uchiha asintió -**¡Muchas gracias me haces un gran favor ttebayo!**

**-No hay problema, vámonos**

**-Pero Sasuke el casco es tuyo ttebayo…**

**-Créeme hay más probabilidades de que un dobe como tu se caiga y se rompa la cabeza -**_**"Y ni si quiera sé porque lo estoy ayudando…"**_

**-Teme… -**Decidió no replicar con nada más que un puchero que logro sacarle una pequeña risa al azabache

Ambos subieron a la moto aunque Naruto un poco nervioso pues era la primera vez que se subía a una y no daba de donde sujetarse, cuando Sasuke arranco y subió la velocidad; no le quedo de otra más que agarrarse de este el cual no dio queja alguna, pero los dos se sentían un poco extraños.

~º~/NSN \~º~/SNS\ ~º~/NSN \~º~/SNS\ ~º~/NSN \~º~/SNS\ ~º~/NSN \~º~/SNS\ ~º~/NSN \~º~

**-¿Es aquí?**

**-Sip, está es mi casa **–Sasuke se encontró frente a una casa de tres niveles con patio trasero y terraza, algunos balcones en el tercer nivel y un pequeño jardín delantero con unas cuantas enredaderas decorativas **-¿Quieres entrar?**

**-No gracias, ya es tarde y tengo que ir a casa para hacer algunas cosas –"**_**Para ser más especifico saldar cuentas con Itachi"**_

**-Está bien nos vemos mañana**

**-Hm… **-Naruto bajo de la motocicleta se quito el casco se lo dio al Uchiha

**-Nee, ¿En dónde vives Teme?**

**-Unas calles más adelante**

**-¿Qué? Pero si nunca te había visto por este lugar**

**-Sigues asiendo muchas preguntas **–Naruto lo miro mal –**Mi familia acaba de mudarse**

**-C-creo que debo irme ttebayo**

**-Suerte –**Sasuke levanto la mano en forma de despedida. Después de todo no fue tan malo quedarse hasta tarde en el instituto.

~º~/NSN \~º~/SNS\ ~º~/NSN \~º~/SNS\ ~º~/NSN \~º~/SNS\ ~º~/NSN \~º~/SNS\ ~º~/NSN \~º~

**-¡Naruto Uzumaki, llegas tarde! Se puede saber a qué se debe… **Kushina su madre, era una mujer muy bella y amable, claro si no la hacía enojar.

**-Pero si solo son 15 minutos**

**-¡Te vi por la ventana Naruto, estabas con alguien y te vinieron a dejar! ¡Tenias que llegar incluso más temprano! Estuve a punto de llamar al instituto por si te había pasado algo**

**-**_**"Y ahora que le digo" –**_El oji-azul hizo trabajar lo más rápido que podía su cerebro hasta que algo se le ocurrió **-¡Es que me quede hablando con el chico nuevo y se nos fue el tiempo así que se ofreció a traerme a casa! –**Bueno al menos no era del todo mentira ¿cierto?

**-Así que el chico nuevo… **-La pelirroja aun tenía cara de desconfianza **-¿Y cómo se llama?**

**-Etto… Sasuke…**

**-¿Sasuke? ¿Uchiha Sasuke? –**Kushina abrió los ojos impresionada

**-¿Lo conoces? –**Y Naruto no podía estar más confundido

**-Claro espera, ¿no lo recuerdas? **–El rubio negó con la cabeza **–Es el hijo de Mikoto jugabas con él de pequeño… ya sabes antes de que se mudaran…**

**-¿En-enserio es él? **–Kushina asintió

**-Bueno si esta aquí significa que ya regresaron, voy con tu padre para avisarle **–La Uzumaki se retiro y subió las escaleras, seguramente a la habitación que compartía con su esposo Minato Namikaze para compartirle las buenas nuevas.

Sin embargo Naruto no se había movido de su lugar; parecía estar procesando la información que su madre acababa de proporcionarle.

_-__**"Pero como es que no lo reconocí… bueno ya decía yo que me recordaba a alguien, incluso sigue usando el mismo peinado de cacatúa pero es aun más teme que antes"**_

Naruto sonrío, de repente le llegaron muchos recuerdos buenos, vergonzosos y de ultimo algunos malos; de un solo golpe recordó perfectamente la partida de los Uchiha y todas las lagrimas que soltó ese día.

Sacudió la cabeza eso era a cosa del pasado, ahora podía volver a ver a su amigo, además se había librado de un buen castigo por parte de su madre lo cual se lo tendría que agradecer al Uchiha.

**-**_**"Yo siempre metiéndome en problemas y tu siempre salvándome de todo, parece que no perdimos las costumbre"**_

Naruto se recostó en uno de los sillones de la sala, dispuesto a tomar una siesta y con una sonrisa en los labios poco a poco fue cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

~º~/NSN \~º~/SNS\ ~º~/NSN \~º~/SNS\ ~º~/NSN \~º~/SNS\ ~º~/NSN \~º~/SNS\ ~º~/NSN \~º~

Después de conducir unas calles más, Sasuke finalmente llego a su hogar que no era precisamente una casa sencilla sino todo lo contrario; prácticamente se trataba de una mansión muy lujosa. La casa constaba de unos cuatro niveles el segundo y tercero con algunos balcones para las habitaciones, tenían un gran jardín que rodeaba todo el lugar, en la parte de atrás una pequeña alberca con algunas mesas para reunirse, y adelante un gran portón que no permitía la entrada a cualquiera protegido con algunos guardias. Si la familia Uchiha contaba con una gran fortuna debido al éxito de sus empresas mundialmente reconocidas.

Sasuke después de pasar el portón siendo bienvenido por los guardias, se estaciono, bajo de la moto y entro a su casa con un solo objetivo en mente: Itachi Uchiha.

**-¡Ototo-baka! **–Y no tuvo que esperar demasiado para encontrarlo **–Dime como te fue en tu** **primer día de clases**

**-Lamento informarte que hoy no fue específicamente "mi primer día de clases"**

**-¿Y eso porque? **–Itachi se hacia el desentendido

-**No terminaste de entregar toda mi información para la transferencia**

**-Oh… -**De repente Itachi recordóuna muy buena fiesta a la cual asistió en lugar de terminar cierta información de su hermanito. –**Bueno, no hay problema la entrego mañana y listo.**

**-De eso ya me encargue pero no creas que nuestra madre no se enterara.**

**-¿Qué? Pero… **-El Uchiha mayor imagino a su madre; tenía un carácter muy suave pero si se enteraba seguro nunca lo dejaba volver a salir con sus amigos de akatsuki hasta altas horas de la noche –**Vamos ototo era una fiesta del club no me la podía perder, no pensé que no te dejarían entrar a clases por una pequeña cosa, además si solo fuiste a terminar de dar tus datos ¿Por qué vienes a estas horas? Digo cinco de la tarde no es para estar en el Instituto.**

A la mente de Sasuke llegó la imagen de cierto rubio atolondrado con quien se le fue el tiempo hablando y que incluso se desvió un poco de su camino solo para llevar al muchacho hasta su casa.

**-Que te importa -**_**"Y ahora que lo pienso. ¿Por qué fui tan amable…? creo que me debo estar enfermando"**_

**-Vaya; no me digas que ya tienes club de fans y no te dejaban salir… ¿No será que incluso a encontraste novia y hasta la fuiste a dejar a su casa? **–Recibió una mirada acecina por parte de Sasuke al cual le fastidiaba la imaginación de su hermano aunque si había acertado en la parte de ir a dejar a "alguien" a su casa.

**-Sabes a veces tu imaginación llega a limites incluso torpes.**

**-Vaya eso es amor fraternal. Pero dime que estuviste haciendo**

Bien Itachi ya estaba hartando a Sasuke con tanta pregunta y este estaba viendo sus opciones para que lo dejara en paz pero lamentablemente no tenía muchas ya que Itachi no era tonto como para creerse cualquier cosa y el no era muy bueno mintiendo así que sus opciones se redujeron a tres la primera decir la verdad y que su hermano mayor considerara seriamente que estaba enfermo por haber ayudado al dobe, la segunda no decirle nada y que lo siguiera atosigando y correr el riesgo de que su madre se enterara y tuviera que pasar por un interrogatorio que lo llevaría de regreso a la primera opción y la tercera…

**-Maldito Itachi… **-Tomo aire para tranquilizarse –**Si me dejas en paz no le diré nada a nuestra madre.**

**-Huy pues que estuviste haciendo hermanito **–Itachi dijo esto en un tono coqueto que hizo que Sasuke lo mirara de manera molesta –**Hecho **_**"Estoy salvado temporalmente"**_

**-¡Itachi, Sasuke! **–Y justo en ese momento la dulce voz de su madre se hizo presente en el recibidor, ella venia bajando las gradas y estaba aparentemente muy feliz y emocionada.** –Chicos cámbiense de ropa; vamos a ir con unos amigos que nos invitaron a cenar, Sasuke debes estar feliz de haberte encontrado con Naruto-kun**

**-Ya veo te encontraste con el rubio **–Y la cara de Sasuke era un poema total **-¿Qué hay con esa cara ototo-baka? ¿No te alegro volver a verlo?**

**-¿Volver a verlo?**

**-¿No lo recuerdas? **

**-¿A quién?**

**-¿A Naruto?**

**-Errr… ¿no? **–El Uchiha menor ya estaba hasta mareado y no entendía nada de lo que sucedía

Mientras Itachi solo lo miraba atentamente ¿De verdad no lo recordaba? ¿Qué no se suponía que su hermano tenía una memoria privilegiada cómo el resto de su familia? Tal vez necesitaba un empujoncito.

**-Mmm… es el hijo de Kushina y Minato-san jugabas con el de pequeño ya sabes antes de que nos fuésemos al otro lado del país… **Y tal y como lo predijo su hermano la mente de Sasuke hizo clic y empezó a recordar casi las mismas escenas que Naruto.

**-Oh… ya recuerdo…**

**-Bueno entonces supongo que tendrás mucho que hablar con él ahora que recuerdas, ahora vayan a arreglarse para la cena mientras yo le aviso a su padre **–Y ni bien termino de hablar su madre subió las escaleras hacia el despacho de su padre.

Los dos menores obedecieron inmediatamente la orden; pero uno de ellos iba completamente sumergido en sus pensamientos y el otro lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo con una sonrisa casi indescriptible en su rostro.

_**-"No ha cambiado tanto después de todo y sigue siendo un dobe que se mete en problemas"**_

_**-"Vaya, Vaya me parece que las cosas se pondrán interesantes y no pienso perderme de nada" **_–He Itachi estaba completamente seguro de que iba a cumplir su palabra.

~º~/NSN \~º~/SNS\ ~º~/NSN \~º~/SNS\ ~º~/NSN \~º~/SNS\ ~º~/NSN \~º~/SNS\ ~º~/NSN \~º~


	2. Chapter 2

... y yo que quería actualizar un poco más rápido ._. pero les juro que no me daba la cabeza y los nervios de que se acerca mi primer día de clases me carcomen

bueno ya recuerden que Naruto no me pertenece si no que es de Kishimoto-sensei ¬¬

sin más que decir ¡A leer!

~º~/NSN \~º~/SNS\ ~º~/NSN \~º~/SNS\ ~º~/NSN \~º~/SNS\ ~º~/NSN \~º~/SNS\ ~º~/NSN \~º~ SNS\ ~º~/NSN \~º~/

Capítulo 2

**-Naruto, Naruto despierta –**Minato movía a su hijo intentando despertarlo sin éxito alguno.

**- Déjame a mi cariño –**turno de Kushina **-¡Naruto, tendremos visita! **–La pelirroja sabía que la amabilidad no le serviría para nada si de tratar de despertar a su hijo se trataba.

**-¡¿he?! ¡¿Qué?! **–Y efectivamente el rubio menor despertó de un tirón aunque algo desubicado.

**-Tendremos visitas; ve a cambiarte de ropa que aun llevas el uniforme tebane **

**-Está bien –** Naruto subió hasta su habitación dispuesto a cambiarse, pero después de hacerlo le volvió a ganar el sueño y cayo rendido en su cama.

Mientras Kushina terminaba todo lo correspondiente a la cena y Minato preparaba la mesa, tomando en cuenta que tendrían cuatro invitados esa noche.

**-¿No crees que Naruto ya se tarde mucho tebane? **

**-Subiré a buscarlo **–Justo en ese momento se escucho el timbre de la casa

**-Deben ser los Uchiha, mejor los recibimos y después vas por Naruto **

Ambos se dirigieron a la entrada y al abrir la puerta lo primero que vio Kushina fue a Mikoto con una sonrisa muy amable, a Fugaku con su expresión seria de siempre y a los menores detrás de estos con caras despreocupadas. Ambas mujeres al ni bien se miraron se lanzaron a abrazarse muy emocionadas y sus maridos se saludaron formalmente.

**-Fugaku tanto tiempo**

**-Lo mismo digo **–Ambos hombres estrecharon sus manos

**-¡Oh! Cuanto** **crecieron ya son todos unos hombres** –Kushina después de abrazar a Mikoto siguió con los hijos de esta.

**- Y usted cada vez está más hermosa **–Itachi no perdió la oportunidad de alagar y Sasuke asintió en forma de confirmación a lo que decía su hermano, Kushina sonrío complacida por el alago.

**-¡Son tan amables! Sus padres los educaron muy bien tebane**

**-Por cierto **–salto Mikoto a la conversación **-¿Dónde está Naruto-kun? no lo he visto desde que llegamos ** -Sasuke al escuchar la pregunta de su madre busco disimuladamente con su mirada al rubio y efectivamente no lo encontró hizo una pequeña mueca de decepción de la que solo Itachi se dio cuenta y sonrío traviesamente.

**-¿Buscando a tu rubio hermanito? **–Susurro cerca del oído de Sasuke el cual solo le devolvió una mirada de odio pero lo dejo de lado al escuchar la respuesta de Kushina.

**-Lo mande a cambiarse pero ya no regreso… Sasuke-kun te importaría ir a buscarlo su habitación está en el tercer nivel; la ultima puerta a la derecha.**

**-No hay problema **

**-No te tardes tanto como en el Instituto Ototo **–Itachi levanto las cejas pícaramente haciendo que el Uchiha menor le diera un tic en el ojo, ¿qué rayos le estaba tratando de insinuar el idiota de su hermano? .Decidió ignorarlo nuevamente para adentrarse en la casa con el objetivo de encontrar al rubio y llevarlo con el resto de su familia.

Mientras se alejaba escucho como Kushina invitaba al resto de su familia a la sala de estar y como su padre y Minato hablaban sobre algo de las empresas familiares que no le intereso.

Una vez encontró la habitación del rubio toco la puerta varias veces sin respuesta alguna, por suerte esta estaba sin seguro así que se aventuro a entrar y lo que encontró no le sorprendió demasiado; Naruto estaba muy cómodamente dormido sobre su cama.

"_**Así que por eso no bajaste" **_–Sasuke suspiro; ahora tendría que despertarlo.

Empezó a mover lentamente al rubio sin éxito, lo movió un poco más rápido y observo como Naruto empezó a moverse un poco pero se dio cuenta de su error ya que Naruto tomo su brazo y se aferro a este como si de un peluche se tratase y quedando ambos demasiado cerca para su gusto.

**-Dobe suéltame –**Nada –**Vamos tus padres te están esperando **–Aun nada **-¡Dobe! **–Ahora solo logro que el oji-azul se aferrara aun más a su brazo **–Tsk…**

**-Hmm…** -Sasuke observo mejor a Naruto, la verdad no había cambiado casi nada, solamente sus facciones se habían hecho un poco más maduras debido a su edad; aun tenía su cabello rubio con el mismo corte despeinado, sus grandes ojos azules ahora cubiertos por sus parpados y claro sus marcas en las mejillas que parecían bigotes tres en cada una. ¡¿Cómo no lo había reconocido?! ¡Hasta seguía siendo un dobe que se metía en problemas! Y él como todo buen amigo sacándolo de ellos sin importar las consecuencias.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando el rubio abrió sus ojos azules, desperezándose lentamente.

**-¿Sasuke? **–Naruto al reconocer el rostro del pelinegro quedo muy sorprendido y si quedaba algún rastro de sueño en él se borro instantáneamente -**¿Qué-que haces aquí ttebayo? **–Se puso un poco nervioso al darse cuenta de la cercanía del Uchiha el cual reacciono al momento de escuchar su nombre.

**-Esto… tus padres me mandaron a buscarte; trate de despertarte pero tienes el sueño algo pesado… **-Se quedo viendo hacia su brazo aun sujetado fuertemente por el rubio **-¿Te importaría soltarme?**

**-¿Soltarte?** –En ese momento Naruto se dio cuenta porque estaban tan cerca y como sujetaba fuertemente el brazo del pelinegro **–… lo siento ttebayo **

**-No importa –**Silencio incomodo

**-Sabes… cuando te vi en el instituto… no te reconocí, aunque sigues teniendo el mismo peinado y tus facciones no han cambiado casi nada… y sigues siendo un teme amargado **– Sasuke miro a Naruto que en esos momentos tenía una gran sonrisa confirmando así que este ya lo había recordado y de manera autómata también sonrío era un alivio.

**-Y tú sigues siendo un dobe atolondrado al que le gusta meterse en problemas **

**-Baka; no me gusta meterme en problemas es solo que tengo mala suerte **_**"También me recordó"**_

_**-**_**Usuratonkachi **

Ambos sonrieron nuevamente; después de tantos años aun seguían teniendo la misma relación como si en realidad todo ese tiempo lo hubieran pasado juntos.

**-¡Sasuke, Naruto bajen por favor! **–Esa había sido la vos de Minato que se dio cuenta de que ambos jóvenes ya habían tardado demasiado

**-Jeje… bueno será mejor que bajemos si no queremos que ellos suban a buscarnos **–Sasuke asintió y ambos salieron de la habitación.

Cuando llegaron a la sala de estar Naruto recibió un gran abrazo de Mikoto mientras esta le comentaba lo mucho que había crecido y al igual que Itachi no perdió la oportunidad de alagar a la mujer.

**-Ototo-baka te dije que no tardaras demasiado **–E Itachi seguía con sus comentarios sin sentido para Sasuke.

**-Primero, no me digas así y segundo no tengo ni la más mínima idea de a que te refieres**

**-¡Oh! Vamos Sasuke no te hagas el inocente **–Se acerco un poco más al oído de Sasuke ya que desde el principio estaban hablando bajo **-¿Me vas a decir que ya no te gusta él rubio? **

**-¿¡PERO DE QUE RAYOS ESTAS HABLANDO!? **–Al oji-negro se le olvido por completo controlar su tono de voz y todos lo voltearon a ver con caras sorprendidas, empezó a toces un poco y se hizo el loco.

**-Tú sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero; pero que te parece si mejor continuamos hablando en la casa porque ya me di cuenta que no te sabes controlar.**

**-Tsk… no hay nada de qué hablar y será mejor que controles esa imaginación tuya antes de que acabes en un manicomio o peor.**

Sasuke se fue hasta donde estaban su padre con Minato para saludar al rubio mayor apropiadamente pero se fue visiblemente molesto _**-"Pero que se trae el idiota de Itachi que me gusta Naruto, pff… si claro"**_

_**-"Hay hermanito no puedo creer que aun no te hayas dado cuenta. Bueno al menos sé que de ahora en adelante las cosas se pondrán interesantes entre Naruto y tú... y hablando del rubio" **_ -Itachi observo como Naruto dejaba de hablar con su madre y aprovecho para acercarse.

**-¡Hey! Creciste mucho Naruto**

**-¡Itachi-san tu cabello está más largo casi no te reconozco dattebayo!**

**-Me parece que yo fui quien más cambio en estos años y por favor dime solo Itachi que me haces sentir viejo con eso del –san **

**-Está bien**

**-Oye **–El pelinegro se acerco un poco más a Naruto y bajo la vos tal y como lo hizo con su hermano **–Qué me dices de Sasuke ¿No te parece atractivo? **

**-¿he? **–Naruto escucho la pregunta y puso una cara de no entender para nada **–No sé a qué te refieres **–dijo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

**-No puede ser, ¿tú también Naruto?**

**-Yo también, ¿de qué o qué?**

**-Nada, nada mejor olvídalo **–Itachi dio un suspiro resignado **– **_**"Vaya que estos dos son unas cabezas duras, ¿o se estarán haciendo los idiotas?" "Bueno como sea ya lo averiguare"**_

**-Hm… **-Naruto seguía viendo a Itachi y no entendía porque este parecía decepcionado de un momento a otro.

**-Bueno voy a saludar a tu padre; desde que llegue no he cruzado ni media palabra con él**

**-Está bien, ahora que lo mencionas te acompaño ya que tampoco he saludado al tuyo**

Ambos se dirigieron a los mayores que platicaban tranquilamente. Sasuke ya se había retirado y ahora estaba tranquilamente sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala con el seño fruncido.

_**-"¿Qué rayos estaría hablando Itachi con el dobe?… solo espero que no siga con sus tonterías"**_

Y es que el azabache se dio cuenta cuando su hermano se acerco al rubio y le empezaba a decir algo que al parecer desconcertó al Uzumaki y que este al responderle había hecho que su hermano se decepcionara.

_**-"Algo se trae entre manos Itachi" **_–Suspiro resignado _**–"me parece que después de todo si tendré que escuchar lo que sea que me vaya a decir cuando lleguemos a casa tal vez así entiendo un poco la situación"**_

~º~/NSN \~º~/SNS\ ~º~/NSN \~º~/SNS\ ~º~/NSN \~º~/SNS\ ~º~/NSN \~º~/SNS\ ~º~/NSN \~º~/ SNS\ ~º~/NSN \~º~

Luego la cena transcurrió muy tranquila y amena; todos platicaban muy animados contando todas las experiencias vividas durante los últimos diez años.

Naruto no paraba de hablar con Sasuke de todo lo que había hecho durante ese tiempo y de todos los amigos nuevos que tenía; parecía un niño pequeño contando sus aventuras.

**-Por cierto… gracias por lo de hoy me salvaste de una grande dattebayo**

**-Hablando de eso ¿Por qué saliste tan tarde del instituto?**

**-Me castigaron **–Naruto lo dijo un poco más bajo de lo normal para que los demás no lo escucharan, Sasuke frunció el seño no entendiendo muy bien

**-Y te castigaron por…**

**-digamos que alguien me molesto y lo golpee **

**-Hm… en el primer día**

**-Aja… **-Naruto volteo un poco el rostro como no queriendo hablar del tema

**-¿Cuánto tiempo te castigaron?**

**-Tres semanas…** -Sasuke levanto la ceja

**-¿Le dejaste el ojo morado o qué?** –El Uchiha dijo esto en tono de broma pero se sorprendió un poco cuando Naruto le devolvió la mirada y asintió un poco apenado** –Ya veo, eres un dobe ¿sabes? **

**-Teme… no fue mi intención golpearlo tan fuerte… solo se me paso un poco la mano**

**-¿Un poco?**

**-Bueno ya se me paso bastante ¿feliz?**

**-Da igual, eso significa que te tendré que venir a dejar todos los días a menos que quieras que tus padres se enteren **

**-¿Lo arias? **–Naruto puso de cachorro abandonado a lo que el ojinegro solo asintió con una gran gota en la cabeza -**-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias ttebayo!**

Naruto se lanzo para abrazar a Sasuke y todos interrumpieron sus pláticas para verlos curiosamente.

**-Hey, me asfixias Usuratonkachi**

**-Jeje, lo siente ttebayo creo que me emocione.**

Y en ese momento Itachi que aun los observaba solo pensaba **–"**_**Definitivamente las cosas se pondrán muy interesantes de ahora en adelante"**_

~º~/NSN \~º~/SNS\ ~º~/NSN \~º~/SNS\ ~º~/NSN \~º~/SNS\ ~º~/NSN \~º~/SNS\ ~º~/NSN \~º~/ SNS\ ~º~/NSN \~º~

Naruto corría lo más rápido que podía aun escuchaba los gritos de su madre por salir de su casa de esa manera y no desayunar correctamente pero eso poco le importaba pues estaba más ocupado maldiciendo su suerte. Luego de que los Uchiha se retiraran de su casa ya entrada la noche sus padres le pidieron que ayudara a recoger la mesa y así lo hizo pero luego al subir a su habitación se le olvido por completo poner el despertador ya que al día siguiente tendría que madrugar para poder cumplir la otra parte de su castigo. De no ser por su padre que lo fue a despertar seguiría durmiendo como de costumbre pero aun así ya estaba bastante retrasado.

El problema ahora era poder llegar a tiempo para poder ordenar el salón de clases; no le tocaba con Kakashi en el primer periodo pero si con Iruka y él seguramente ya estaría enterado de su castigo además de que era el profesor que más temprano llegaba. Si se llegaban a enterar que no había cumplido su castigo seguramente llamarían a sus padres para pedirles que fueran más estrictos con él y se cercioraran de que llegara temprano y Naruto realmente quería evitar que sus padres supieran que estaba castigado.

**-¡Maldición, porque me pasa esto a mí!**

Y seguramente alguien le estaba deseando el mal ya que mientras corría tropezó repentinamente y se fue de cara contra el suelo.

**-Esto ya es el colmo ttebayo…**

Ni siquiera hizo el ademán de levantarse pero mientras seguía allí tirado escucho como una motocicleta se estacionaba a su lado.

**-No puedo creer que seas tan idiota**

El rubio al escuchar la voz de Sasuke se fue incorporando lentamente hasta quedar sentado, en ese momento el oji-negro se dio cuenta que Naruto se había raspado ligeramente la cara y que la tenía un poco enrojecida.

**-Tsk…** -Una chispa de preocupación broto en sus ojos que extendió su mano ayudando al oji-azul a levantarse. **– ¿Me puedes decir porque vas corriendo como si te estuvieran persiguiendo? **–Y es que Sasuke se había fijado en como Naruto corría desesperadamente y luego tropezaba de manera muy cómica debía admitir.

**-¡Porque voy tarde!**

**-¿Tarde? **–Sasuke vio su reloj no era tan tarde si lo pensaba bien a menos que Naruto quisiera llegar como el primero de la clase

**-Parte de mi castigo es ordenar el salón por la mañana y la otra es limpiarlo por la tarde**

**-Usuratonkachi **–Naruto hizo un puchero al escuchar el apodo **–Pudiste decirme eso ayer, te hubiera pasado a traer más temprano; ahora sube o no llegaras a tiempo.**

**-¿De verdad?**

**-No… solo lo digo para ilusionarte, ¿Tu qué crees dobe?**

**-Qué eres un teme amargado **–El Uzumaki no perdió más tiempo y de un brinco subió a la motocicleta agarrándose de la cintura de Sasuke aun no muy confiado.

Cuando finalmente llegaron Naruto salió disparado hasta el salón jalando al pobre Sasuke de un brazo y apenas le podía seguir el paso, muchos estudiantes miraban sorprendidos la escena; uno de los estudiantes más problemáticos llevaba prácticamente a restras a un muchacho que nunca habían visto pero sin embargo a bastantes de las alumnas les pareció muy atractivo en los pocos segundos que lo vieron y empezaron a chismorrear entre ellas.

Naruto ni bien puso un pie en el salón comenzó a ordenar todo lo más rápido que podía y Sasuke que apenas se había repuesto de la carrera lo ayudaba en lo que podía.

**-Ya-ya terminamos… **-Naruto tomo un respiro estaba cansado **–Gracias por ayudarme**

Se abrió la puerta dando paso a Iruka quien paseo su mirada por todo el salón y termino en los únicos dos estudiantes que allí se encontraban.

**-Vaya, me parece que si cumpliste con el castigo que te puso Kakashi **

**-¡Claro! Siempre cumplo mis castigos dattebayo**

Iruka negó con la cabeza y le dirigió una mirada burlona de "esa no te la cree nadie" al igual que Sasuke al cual volteo a ver de manera inquisidora.

**-Tú debes ser Uchiha Sasuke; bienvenido al instituto de Konoha**

**-Gracias…**

**-Bueno falta poco para que empiezan las clases, será mejor que tomen sus asientos, ¿te importaría sentarte junto a Naruto? **–Sasuke negó, para el mejor si se sentaba junto al dobe **–Muy bien, ya regreso voy por unos libros**

Ambos tomaron asiento y poco a poco la clase se llenaba con los estudiantes que llegaban. Lo que no espero Naruto es que prácticamente todas las chicas se abalanzaran alrededor de Sasuke y lo cuestionaran sobre muchas cosas diferentes y que el Uchiha las ignorara olímpicamente como si estuviera acostumbrado a aquello, por suerte todo acabo cuando Iruka volvió a entrar y puso orden en el salón.

El resto de su clase transcurrió "normalmente" Iruka presento a Sasuke al resto de la clase como siempre lo hacía con alumnos nuevos pero la diferencia estuvo en que al escuchar el nombre del pelinegro varias alumnas suspiraron enamoradas lo que Naruto noto inmediatamente seguido de que en todas las clases siguientes todas las miradas femeninas eran posadas sobre Sasuke y una que otra masculina con bastante envidia.

_**-"Esto no me gusta para nada ttebayo; de seguir así algo me dice que habrán problemas"**_

Y Naruto confirmo que habrían problemas si la "chica más linda de la clase" según él seguían viendo y suspirando por el Uchiha de esa manera.

Sakura Haruno, pelo rosa y ojos verdes, la mejor amiga de Naruto y su amor secreto que no era tan secreto puesto que a finales del año pasado el rubio le dijo a la chica si quería ser su novia y esta lo rechazo argumentando que ella no lo miraba como nada más que un hermano pero Naruto es Naruto y no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo conquistarla pero tampoco se detendría con eso.

Y por eso mismo le molesto la manera que en Sakura miraba a su amigo, sonrojada y suspirando cada cinco segundos no, no le agradaba para nada él había estado intentando conquistar a la oji-verde desde hace mucho como para que viniera Sasuke y con su simple presencia la enamorara así como así y que para colmo hiciera como si la chica no existiera.

Sonó el timbre que anunciaba el receso y todas las alumnas se acercaron a Sasuke preguntando si almorzaría con ellas ese día y este respondía a todas un rotundo no que dejaba decepcionadas a la mayoría. Naruto frunció el seño, y se dirigió junto al Uchiha hacia donde se encontraban todos sus amigos.

**-¡Chicos! **–todos los voltearon a ver impresionados por la presencia del Uchiha **–Les presento oficialmente a Sasuke Uchiha **–Naruto observo como todos los miraban pero se fijo especialmente en la mirada de la peli-rosa a la que prácticamente le brillaban los ojos eso le molesto pero lo oculto con una sonrisa

**-Vaya, no me espere que él "rompe corazones" almorzara con nosotros **–Ese era Kiba Inuzuka cabello y ojos cafés uno de los mejores amigos de Naruto y que bromeaba en cada oportunidad que encontraba **–Me caes bien aunque tienes a todas las chicas de la clase detrás de ti y eso en menos de un día, ¿no es así, Sakura, Ino?**

Amas mujeres miraron con odio a Kiba las había hecho quedar en vergüenza y sin embargo el Uchiha ignoro completamente el comentario lo cual las decepciono de cierta manera ya que esperaban que este las volteara a ver siquiera. Naruto miro a Sasuke este ignoro por completo a todas las alumnas del salón y a sus amigas como si no fueran nada lo cual le molesto pero de cierta manera también le aliviaba, tal vez así las decepcionaría y lo dejarían en paz.

**Ya, no molestes Kiba, mira te los voy a presentar; ellas son Ino, Sakura, Hinata y Tenten **-El Uzumaki señalo a las integrantes femeninas de su grupo –**A él ya lo conoces su nombre es Kiba** –El chico perro sonrió **–Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Lee y ¿Dónde rayos esta Sai? **

**-Hoy no vino a estudiar, supongo que es por su ojo morado **–Kiba soltó una carcajada mientras Naruto frunció el seño y Shikamaru decía su típico problemático

**-Bueno no importa ya te lo presentare luego** –Sasuke asintió y ambos se sentaron a almorzar con el resto que le hacían varias preguntas a al Uchiha el cual respondía una que otra al azar.

Termino su tiempo libre y regresaron a clases, Naruto seguía incomodo por las miradas dirigidas al Uchiha en especial de su amiga peli-rosa fruncía el seño cada que se recordaba de aquello pero no podía evitarlo. Terminaron las clases y empezó a limpiar el salón como era su deber y con Sasuke ayudándolo en una que otra cosa, terminaron y se retiraron del salón.

Pero Naruto se sorprendió mucho al ver en la salida a Sakura que al parecer esperaba a alguien, Sasuke fue a buscar la motocicleta mientras él hablaba con su amiga.

**-¡Sakura-chan! ¿Esperas a alguien?**

**-¡Naruto! Yo esto… no solo creo que se me olvido algo en el salón **

**-Mmm… que extraño yo no vi nada**

**-Entonces seguro lo deje en otro lugar, no importa y…**

**-¿Y…?**

**-No nada seguro se fue y no me di cuenta **

En ese momento llego Sasuke ofreciéndole un casco al rubio el cual tomo tranquilamente observando que el Uchiha ya tenía uno puesto.

**-Sube**

**-¿He? ¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Ustedes de van juntos?**

**-Hmp…**

**-Teme –**Naruto miro mal a Sasuke **–Discúlpalo Sakura-chan si nos vamos juntos **

**-Ya veo… **-Sakura en ese momento parecía decepcionada

**-¿Sucede algo?**

**-No, nada importante **_**"Y yo que quería preguntarle a Sasuke-kun si me acompañaría a casa"**_

**-Dobe, sube se nos hace tarde**

**-¡Cierto! Nos vemos mañana **

**-Nos vemos mañana…**

Naruto subió a la motocicleta y se sujeto de Sasuke como siempre lo hacía todo bajo la atenta irada de su amiga oji-verde. Una vez se marcharon Sakura emprendió camino a su casa aun algo pensativa.

Sonrío repentinamente había perdido su interés en el Uchiha para dar paso a un interesante pensamiento que seguramente no la dejaría en paz por un buen tiempo_**-"Esos dos… se ven bien juntos" **_

~º~/NSN \~º~/SNS\ ~º~/NSN \~º~/SNS\ ~º~/NSN \~º~/SNS\ ~º~/NSN \~º~/SNS\ ~º~/NSN \~º~ SNS\ ~º~/NSN \~º~/

=P bueno con eso termino el segundo capi espero les guste...

Por cierto acepto sugerencias para el fic o cosas que se les pueda ocurrir para aumentar mi vaga imaginación u_u

Reviews? Criticas? Tomatazos? Una de mis horrendas faltas de ortografía?

Cualquier cosa háganme saber ^^...


	3. Chapter 3

~º~/NSN \~º~/SNS\ ~º~/NSN \~º~/SNS\ ~º~/NSN \~º~/SNS\ ~º~/NSN \~º~/SNS\ ~º~/NSN \~º~ SNS\ ~º~/NSN \~º~/

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que empezaron las clases y a Naruto solo le quedaba una semana de castigo por lo que estaba un poco aliviado pues ya no tendría que fingir que si llegaba tarde a casa era porque se quedaba hablando con Sasuke o pasaban a algún lugar antes de llegar a casa.

Mientras, en el instituto Sasuke se había logrado adaptar rápido no es que hablara mucho con los demás; pero había logrado llevarse bien con el grupo de Naruto y acostumbrarse a las miradas que las mujeres le dedicaban en todos los descansos pero que él lo hiciera era una cosa pero su rubio amigo estaba ya bastante desesperado pues se sentía incomodo cada vez que alguna de esas chicas lo miraba de mala manera por estar mucho tiempo con el azabache o que cada vez que una de ellas intentara hablarle a su amigo se escabullera con cualquier pretexto y se lo llevara consigo logrando solamente más miradas homicidas hacia su persona.

_**-**_**Nee… ¿Por qué no te quedas hablando con ellas? Parecen amables….**

**-Y acosadoras también **

**-¿A qué te refieres?**

**-A que ellas son las que me han estado vigilando toda la semana y si me van a hablar ahora es para invitarme a salir o algo así y no quiero.**

**-Teme… si es así pues simplemente recházalas**

**-Ya lo hice….**

**-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?**

**-Todos los días de esta semana y me siguen fastidiando**

**-¡No puede ser! ¡Yo buscando alguien con quien salir y tú rechazando todas las oportunidades que se te vienen! ¡Deberías dejar de desperdiciarlas!**

**-Simplemente no voy a salir con alguien que solo conozco de vista y porque me ha estado acosando toda la semana, no soy como tú que está desesperado por conseguir una cita con Sakura o cualquier otra chica que ni siquiera te voltea a ver.**

**-Hmp… **-Naruto inflo los cachetes en señal de protesta **-¡No estoy desesperado! Lo que pasa es que no sé como pedirle que salga conmigo **

**-Acabas de decir lo contrario….**

**-Erg… sabes que ¡Mejor cállate!**

**-Como quieras** –El ojinegro se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia al asunto mientras Naruto se subió a regañadientes a la motocicleta junto con el Uchiha pues ya era la hora de salida y aun tenía que llegar temprano a casa, se agarro de la cadera del azabache como se le había hecho costumbre aunque se había dado cuenta que algunas veces las personas lo miraban extraño por ese hecho, pero le quito importancia.

Al menos para el rubio era un alivio que en esos últimos días se pudo dar cuenta de que el interés de su amiga peli-rosa hacia el Uchiha había prácticamente desaparecido pues ya no se ponía roja cuando lo miraba ni se ponía a suspirar como los primeros días de clase; sin embargo, cuando él y Sasuke se encontraban juntos frente a Sakura esta se sonrojaba un poco y parecía dudosa de preguntarles algo de lo que al final aparentemente se retractaba y no preguntaba nada.

_**-"¿Sera que quiere preguntarme si tendría una cita con ella? ¿O se lo quiere preguntar a Sasuke?"**_

**-¡Hey dobe despierta! ¿Te quedaste dormido con los ojos abiertos o qué?**

**-Deja de llamarme dobe Sasuke-teme, solo estaba pensando…**

**-¿Y tú piensas?**

**-Ja-ja-ja muy gracioso teme, solo me estoy preguntando si a Sakura-chan le gustaría salir conmigo **

**-¿Vas a seguir perdiendo el tiempo con eso?**

**-¡No es una pérdida de tiempo, enserio me gusta!**

**-Pero tú no a ella**

**-¿Y tu supuestamente como sabes eso? ¿Hee?**

**-Hmp…**

**-¡Ves no tienes pruebas ni nada ahora deja de molestarme! ¡Ya verás como lograre que salga conmigo!**

**-Me da igual **_**"Y si tengo pruebas Usuratonkachi, pero no pienso decirte nada"**_

**-Mmm… pues… nos vemos el lunes, gracias por traerme a casa es lo único que haces como buen bastardo**

**-Dobe… nos vemos**

Sasuke encendió la moto nuevamente y se fue en dirección a su casa como siempre lo hacia; a Naruto que lo miraba irse se le vino un pensamiento a la mente

_**-"Ahora que lo pienso aun no he ido a la casa de Sasuke... ¡Le diré mañana que me lleve!**_

El rubio entro a su casa tranquilamente, pronuncio un "Estoy en casa" seguido de la voz de su madre que lo recibió y luego subió a su habitación anunciando que esa noche no cenaría. No estaba de humor para hacer nada lo que le quedaba del día y su cabeza ya comenzaba a doler por estar pensando en todo el asunto de su amiga peli-rosa.

_**-"Y para colmo el teme casi me asegura que yo no le gusto a ella. Tsk… ni que tuviera pruebas… o ¿Las tiene?"**_

Más dolor de cabeza, Naruto ya se estaba mariando tal vez el Uchiha si tenía pruebas y no le quería decir… Naa seguramente si las tuviera ya se las hubiera dicho no tenía porque ocultarle nada ¿Verdad?...

_**-"Mejor dejo de pensar en eso antes de que me de un ataque nervioso…"**_

~º~/NSN \~º~/SNS\ ~º~/NSN \~º~/SNS\ ~º~/NSN \~º~/SNS\ ~º~/NSN \~º~/SNS\ ~º~/NSN \~º~ SNS\ ~º~/NSN \~º~/

Le dolía la cabeza de hecho le dolió la cabeza casi todo el día y es que no podía dejar de pensar en lo que su compañera pelirrosa le había preguntado esa mañana. Y es que lo que menos se esperaba Sasuke Uchiha era que al llegar esa mañana al instituto Sakura Haruno lo separara unos momentos de Naruto; el cual ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su ausencia, y le hiciera una pregunta como esa tan tranquilamente y hasta ¿Emocionada? Quien sabe que estaría pensando la pelirrosa pero nada normal seguramente pues la dichosa pregunta había sido….

_-Flashback-_

_**-¿Naruto y tu… están juntos? **__–Sasuke levanto una ceja claramente no entendiendo a lo que se refería la pelirrosa con solo esa frase y por lo cual esta lo aclaro enseguida__** –ya sabes…. Como pareja… novios… **_

_**-¿He? **__-Y es que si antes no había entendido ahora menos ¿pareja? ¿Novios? _

_**-Si, me di cuenta porque siempre están juntos además Naruto es al único al que le pones verdadera atención y con el que más hablas…**_

_**-Sakura… creo que estas mal interpretando las cosas… **_

_**-Ya sabia que lo negarias pero solo quería que supieras que estoy enterada de su relación y que les doy todo mi apoyo **_

_**-Sakura entiende que…**_

_**-No tiene caso, pero no te preocupes no le diré a nadie **__–En ese momento sonó el timbre de comienzo de clases __**–Bueno me voy, nos vemos más tarde.**_

_Sasuke se quedo parado en el mismo lugar con un tic en la ceja- "__**¿Es que esa mujer no entiende nada?"**_

_-EndFlashBack-_

Y su mayor problema en ese momento era el cómo decirle a Naruto que al parecer la chica que le gusta piensa que ambos son homosexuales y están juntos además de que la idea en lugar de decepcionarla o asquearla parece agradarle y les comunica que tiene su completo apoyo.

Si se lo decía al rubio a este seguro le daría un infarto o un ataque de risa, pero lo que si era seguro es que tiraría un grito al cielo si se enteraba. Pero porque la pelirrosa pensaría que son pareja… si es cierto que se la pasan casi todo el tiempo juntos y prefiera hablar con el rubio que con otras personas aunque lo único que hagan sea pelearse e insultarse, pero esa no era razón suficiente para decir que eran novios o algo más que simples amigos.

**-Hey Ototo-baka te quedaste parado en medio de la sala**

Y justo allí delante suyo otro dolor de cabeza, después de haber tenido una muy seria charla con Itachi le quedo muy claro que este también parecía tener problemas mentales al insinuarle que debería entablar una relación amorosa con el rubio ¿Pero que rayos le estaba sucediendo a las personas? Ni que se la pasara abrazado al rubio como para decir que son pareja o deberían serlo…

**-Necesito preguntarte algo**

**-¿Y eso? **–Itachi levanto una ceja que Sasuke le preguntara algo en un tono tan serio era extraño

**-¿Por qué rayos piensas que Naruto y yo deberíamos ser pareja o algo así?**

**-Aaaaa… **_**"Así que por allí va la cosa" **_** Pues no se, supongo que porque se ven bien juntos, ¿no me digas que te estas interesando por el rubio?**

**-Hablo en serio, ¿solo por eso?**

**-Por la manera en la que se comportan uno con el otro, a Naruto aunque no se hayan visto en mucho tiempo le sigue importando tu opinión sobre todo lo que hace y tu no te expresas mucho con las personas pero con el es diferente… son muchas cosas que no se como decir…**

**-….**

**-¿Algo más?**

**-nada…**

El Uchiha menor subió a su habitación, claramente pensando en lo que Itachi le había dicho no es que fuera demasiado pero si lo suficiente para entender a lo que se refería su hermano y darse cuenta de algunas otras cosas en las que no se había fijado antes.

~º~/NSN \~º~/SNS\ ~º~/NSN \~º~/SNS\ ~º~/NSN \~º~/SNS\ ~º~/NSN \~º~/SNS\ ~º~/NSN \~º~ SNS\ ~º~/NSN \~º~/

despertó más temprano de lo normal eso si que era extraño pues Naruto normalmente dormía hasta que si padre lo llegaba a despertar, pero esta vez incluso le gano al despertador ¿seria señal de que algo pasaría ese día?

_**-"Seguro hoy Sakura-chan hacepta mi invitación a salir"**_

Se termino de levantar, se baño y arreglo para asistir a clases; estaba decidido, ese día le pediría a Sakura que tuviera una cita con el y esta seguramente aceptaría. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que le sucedería ese día.

**-¡Naruto, ya vino Sasuke a recogerte!**

Escucho el grito de su madre, tomo sus cosas y bajo al primer nivel donde efectivamente se encontraba el Uchiha esperándolo aunque había algo diferente; este lo miraba de una manera extraña, pensativa podría decir y eso que era muy raro en el menor de los Uchiha que se quedara perdido en sus pensamientos.

**-¿Sucede algo teme?**

**-Nada… **

**-¿Seguro?** –Miro al pelinegro directamente a los ojos pero este le reullo la mirada

**-hmp… vamos**

Y sin nada más que decir Sasuke se dio la vuelta y fue directo hacia su motocicleta, subió se puso un casco y le extendió otro a Naruto que ya lo había alcanzado después de despedirse rápidamente de sus padres y ahora lo miraba curiosamente.

**-¿Enserio no pasa nada?**

**-hmp…** -Lo mismo de antes

**-¡Teme!**

Naruto subió a la motocicleta dispuesto a conseguir una respuesta, pero Sasuke previendo sus intenciones arranco bruscamente logrando que el rubio perdiera un poco el equilibrio y se aferrara fuertemente a su cadera como normalmente hacia. El rubio infló los cachetes "¡¿Qué se creía ese bastardo?! Algo le estaba ocultando; pero de esta no se escapaba, le seguiría preguntando hasta que se artara y le respondiera.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a Naruto se le olvido por completo el asunto y fue corriendo como de costumbre a arreglar el salón de clases, Sasuke lo vio tranquilamente mientras se arreglaba y se dispuso a seguirlo.

_**-"Maldición; parezco idiota, debo dejar de pensar en asuntos sin importancia como es, solo porque Itachi y Sakura crean que deberíamos ser pareja no debemos serlo. Además ambos somos hombres y el dobe esta enamorado de Sakura… si se entera que ella piensa que hacemos buena pareja seguro le da un infarto"**_

siguió caminando distraidamente hasta llegar al salón, se dio cuenta que además de Naruto aun no había llegado nadie más. Vio al rubio; este ya casi terminaba, y al darse cuenta de su presencia volteo y le sonrió.

**-Ya casi termino espera un momento.**

Asintió; tomo asiento en su lugar y siguió viendo a Naruto detenidamente este se movía de un lugar a otro terminando de arreglar el salón, sus cabellos rubios se movían un poco con cada paso que daba y debía admitir que sus ojos azules eran únicos.

_**-"Supongo que a pesar de todo no puedo negar que me gusta…" "… ¿¡PERO QUE ACABO DE PENSAR!?**_

Su rostro cambio a un blanco pálido y se paro bruscamente cuando reacciono sobre su pensamiento anterior, Naruto volteo a verlo con una cara extrañada y curiosa; intento verlo fijamente a los ojos pero al darse cuenta que un calor subía a su cara se volteo bruscamente hacia el otro lado intentado cubrir su sonrojo repentino que no paso muy desapercibido para el rubio pues ver a un Uchiha sonrojarse tan bruscamente era tan normal como ver a un gato nadando.

**-¿Qué rayos te pasa hoy? ¡Has estado actuando raro todo el día! **

**-Nada… solo no me he sentido bien últimamente**

**-Hay si, hay si, ¡A otro con ese cuento Uchiha!**

**-Hmp…**

**-¡Dilo de una vez joder! ¿Qué mierda me estas ocultando?**

**-Nada**

**-¡Nada! ¡¿Es lo único que sabes decir?! **

**-Déjame en paz, simplemente no te interesa, ¿entiendes Naruto? **–Esta vez Sasuke lo dijo con un tono amenazante y mirando a Naruto directamente a los ojos con la mirada más enojada que tenía lo que le dejo al rubio muy claro que el Uchiha no quería hablar más del tema y si seguía intentando sacarle algo no le iría nada bien,además lo llamo por su nombre ne lugar de uno de sus insultos lo cual era aun más extraño; sin embargo eso termino por picar más al rubio y este se intereso aun más en lo que su amigo le ocultaba tan reselosamente.

Ambos se empezaron a enviar miradas amenazadoras intentando que el otro se diera por vencido pero justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta del salón dando paso a una muy tranquila Sakura la cual los vio intermitentemente hasta que decidió hablar.

**-¿Sucede algo?**

Ambos voltearon a verla y sin saber muy bien que hacer la pelirrosa solo sostuvo la mirada algo intranquila.

**-No sucede nada Sakura-chan es solo que el teme este me esta ocultando algo y estoy intentando sacárselo aunque es más difícil de lo que parece **–Naruto hizo un puchero dando énfasis a lo ultimo que dijo, señalando a Sasuke.

**-Ya veo… **

**-Hmp…**

~º~/NSN \~º~/SNS\ ~º~/NSN \~º~/SNS\ ~º~/NSN \~º~/SNS\ ~º~/NSN \~º~/SNS\ ~º~/NSN \~º~ SNS\ ~º~/NSN \~º~/

Hora de almuerzo, todo había quedado más tranquilo cuando momentos después de que llego la pelirrosa se escucho el timbre que anunciaba el comienzo de clases y el resto de sus compañeros entraban al salón como si nada. Naruto aun estaba picado por el secreto que Sasuke ocultaba e ideaba un plan de cómo hacer para que se lo contara.

_**-"No puedo dejar de pensar que su actitud fue muy rara, ¡hasta se sonrojo! ¿Será que le gusta alguien?"**_-A la mente de Naruto vino la imagen de su amigo pelinegro cortejando a alguna chica; sacudió su cabeza y fruncio el ceño, por alguna razón esa imagen era muy desagradable y hasta se llego a enojar un poco _**–"Debe ser porque nunca lo he visto con intenciones amorosas, sería muy raro"**_

Y siguió divagando en sus pensamientos mientra caminaba hasta donde se encontraban sus amigos que charlaban como de costumbre, saludo levantando una mano a los que no había visto ese día y luego se sentó tranquilamente aunque lo suficientemente distraído como para no darse cuenta de las miradas curiosas que se clavaban en su persona eso hasta que Shikamaru murmuró un problemático que llamo un poco su atención y reparo en las miradas de casi todos sus amigos.

_**-"¿Y ahora que hice?" **_**– Amm… ¿Sucede algo chicos?**

Levanto una ceja esperando la respuesta de alguno que sin embargo nadie dijo nada y en lugar de eso se empezaron a ver entre ellos como decidiendo quien respondería, hasta que finalmente Ino hablo.

**-No vienes con Sasuke-kun, ¿tuvo que hacer algo?**

**-¿He? **–Y hasta ese preciso momento reparo en la ausencia del pelinegro de lo cual sus amigos no tardaron en darse cuenta.

**-¿No sabes donde esta?**

**-Jejeje creo que no, ¡Pero seguro no tarda en aparecer! **–Todos asintieron de acuerdo con el comentario**.**

**-Lo más seguro es que alguna de sus fans lo atrapo y ahora no lo deja ir - **Casi todos asintieron nuevamente con el comentario ahora hecho por Kiba menos Naruto que fruncio un poco el ceño al darse cuenta de que esa era una gran probabilidad y que el Uchiha ahora estuviera intentando deshacerse de algunas chicas que querían coquetear, o eso pensó hasta que alguien más volvió a hablar.

**-También falta Sakura-fea **–Todos miraron a Sai el único que se había dado cuenta hasta el momento de la ausencia de la chica pelirrosa, lo cual era aun más extraño que no ver a Sasuke con Naruto.

**-Ahora que lo pieso ella dijo que tenía algo que hacer y que no tardaría mucho **

**-¿Estara con Sasuke?**

**-Seguro se le va a confesar como otras chicas**

**-Talvez**

**-No creo, me parece que ella no esta interesada en Sasuke**

**-Aunque así fuera el seguro la rechaza ¿No Naruto?**

**-Problemático**

**-¿Naruto?**

Todos buscaron al mencionado con la mirada y lo encontrarion a varios metros y con paso seguro hacía el edificio donde habían visto por ultima vez a los ausentes, lo llamaron varias veces pero este hizo caso omiso y siguió caminando tranquilamente o al menos eso aparentaba.

_**-"¿ Estará con Sasuke?, Seguro se le va a confesar como otras chicas, Talvez, No creo, me parece que ella no esta interesada en Sasuke, Aunque así fuera el seguro la rechaza ¿No Naruto?" **_–Cuando escucho su nombre el rubio se paro automáticamente y fue en busca de los mencionados queriendo comprobar como eran las cosas.

_**-"ELLA NO PUEDE ESTAR INTERESADA EN SASUKE, Y SI ES ASÍ Y SE LE DECLARA ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE EL TEME LA RECHAZA!" **_

Estaba a unos cuantos metros de su salón de clases cuando escucho unas voces que reconoció como las de sus amigos, camino un poco más, se paro junto a la puerta y se dispuso a escuchar de lo que hablaban.

**-¡Qué no! **–Lo primero que escucho fue el grito de Sasuke lo que lo dejo un poco descolocado**.**

**-Venga Sasuke no tiene caso ocultar tus sentimientos, tarde o temprano estarán…**

**-Ya te dije no podemos esta juntos, ¡Eso seria ilógico!**

**-Oh, vamos abre un poco tu mente y deja de ser tan testarudo**

**-Dije que no Sakura; entiende no podemos estar juntos, no importa lo que tu o Itachi digan**

**-¡Vez hasta Itachi opina igual que yo!**

**-Dejemos las cosas así, ya me duele la cabeza**

**-… Bien pero recuerda que siempre puedes decirme si cambias de opinión**

**-Aja…**

Sasuke se dispuso a salir del salón pero no contaba con que al hacerlo encontrara a un Naruto con la cara desencajada y sin saber que decir, el Uchiha intento decir algo pero se arrepintió ¿ Habría escuchado toda la conversación y por eso estaba así?

**-Yo-yyo es-to… ** -El Uzumaki tartamudeaba como loco y sin formar una oración

-….

Sakura salió del salón tranquilamente y los paso de largo como si fuera de lo más normal ver a esos dos medio pálidos y sin palabras "Traidora" pensó Sasuke al verla marcharse como si nada.

**-No es lo que crees **–Y no se le ocurrió nada mejor que decir que esas palabras que si lo pensaba bien en lugar de arreglar las cosas siempre las terminaban empeorando.

**-Jej, ¿Entonces me vas a decir que Sakura-chan no se te acaba de declarar y la rechazaste? **

Naruto dijo la frase como si nada y con una sonrisa conformista mientras Sasuke no sabia si sentirse aliviado por que el chico había entendido mal o sentirse mal porque de cierta forma el rubio había sido rechazado indirectamente aunque no parecía tan afectado, decidió seguirle el juego.

**-Lo lamento, pero te dije que no te correspondería**

**-…**

**-¿Estas bien? **–Y ni siquiera estaba seguro del porque se preocupaba de algo tan insignificante aunque luego pensó _**–"Porque son sus sentimientos"**_

**-Si… de cierta forma ya lo sabia así que no me dolió, más bien me decepciono**

**-No esperaba que te lo tomaras tan tranquilamente**

Naruto se encogió de hombros, de hecho no le había dolido para nada, solo fue como salir de un sueño pensó. Ya ni entendía el porque dejo a sus otros amigos

-_** "Me tranquilice cuando escuche como Sasuke la rechazo" **_ -Extraño pero parecía que solo le importaba la opinión de su amigo en esos momentos y ahora que lo pensaba… **-No me caería mal que me invitaras a tu casa para jugar video juegos toda la tarde **

Sasuke sonrío de medio lado; ese rubio no tenia remedio, y el que pensaba que haría todo un show pero por el contrarío aprovecho la situación para asegurarse una invitación a su casa.

Después de todo era su amigo, aunque ya sabia que lo podía ver como algo más si no lograba controlarse, pero eso era algo que no se permitiría o eso esperaba.

~º~/NSN \~º~/SNS\ ~º~/NSN \~º~/SNS\ ~º~/NSN \~º~/SNS\ ~º~/NSN \~º~/SNS\ ~º~/NSN \~º~ SNS\ ~º~/NSN \~º~/

Creo que la tardanza para este cap. no tiene excusa u_u...


End file.
